Bleach the 3rd phantom
by NoemieMendez
Summary: j'ai acheté un jeu de Bleach:   Bleach the 3rd phantom   que j'ai aimé et depuis je ne pense qu'à le rédiger en fic, mettre bout à bout les dialogues, mais avant cela, je voudrai savoir si cela vous convient. Résumé   précis dedans
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va !

Voilà, il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai acheté un jeu de Bleach : « Bleach the 3rd phantom » que j'ai aimé et depuis je ne pense qu'à le rédiger en fic, mettre bout à bout les dialogues, mais avant cela, je voudrai savoir si cela vous convient, parce que, franchement, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à retranscrire l'histoire si elle ne vous intéresse pas.

Bon, bref, partons sur un point positif et imaginons que l'idée vous à séduite ou que vous serez séduit(e)s à la fin de cette présentation, voici une brève présentation :

_«__ Bleach the 3rd phantom __» _a pour héros des jumeaux, un garçon du nom de Fujimaru et sa sœur, Matsuri.

Le scénario commence à l'époque où Urahara était encore capitaine de la 12ème division (je crois que c'est environ 200 ans avant le début de notre manga préféré), Aizen est encore vice-capitaine de la 5ème division, mais, contrairement à ce que nous savons de cette époque, dans ce scénar, son capitaine n'est pas Shinji Hirako (le jeu à dû sortir avant cette grand révélation, donc on ne verra pas les vizards en capitaines), mais un homme du nom de Seigen Suzunami.

Bref, reprenons : l'histoire commence donc par le sauvetage des jumeaux par les trois susnommés et finissent par se faire adopter par le petit nouveau (Seigen). Le temps passe et les deux enfants deviennent shinigami et intègrent la 5ème division.

La première partie de l'histoire est donc leur début en tant que shinigamis et l'apparition d'un ennemi inattendu. Lors d'un "ultime" combat contre cet ennemi, nos héros disparaissent.

La seconde partie vois l'un des jumeaux (tout dépend si l'héro de notre histoire est Matsuri ou Fujimaru) réapparait dans le monde des humains à l'époque du manga. Ainsi donc, le jumeau va devoir s'adapter à la vie contemporaine et retrouver son frère/sa sœur.

En gros, c'est ça, enfin, si on veut... Le scénario est original bien qu'il y ait quelques incohérences par rapport à l'original et que quelques libertés aient été prises pour le bien de l'histoire.

Voilà pour le résumé.

Bah voilà ! C'est tout ! J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur la fic et au cas où elle vous conviendrait, je vais tout de suite vous mettre à contribution : Qui préfèreriez-vous avoir comme personnage principale ? La fille ou le garçon ? La sérieuse Matsuri ou le décontracté Fujimaru ? Faites votre choix !

Je tiens à rappeler, avant de vous quitter, que je ne vais faire que rédiger sous forme de prose, si vous le souhaitez, le scénario du jeu (je vais sûrement broder un peu pour relier les différentes actions, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.)

* * *

PS : c'est bizarre, là, j'ai mit « Bleach » comme bruit de fond (je déteste quand c'est trop silencieux) et en français. L'arc des arrancar a commencé et je découvre les voix de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Yami et je peux vous dire que ça change du japonais, ça fait bizarre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre passée

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardon pour l'absence, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la façon d'adapter le scénario en fic, mais je me lance, on verra plus tard !

Je vous avais posé la question qui vous vouliez avoir comme personnage principal, Fujimaru ou Matsuri. Il y a eu principalement des demande pour Fujimaru, alors voilà, de plus, il y a davantage de dialogue avec lui, donc ça tombe bien !

En ce qui concerne Matsuri, je pensais faire, quand j'aurais fini le scénario avec Fujimaru, un chapitre dans lequel je mettrais les passages qui diffèrent, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

**Petites indications :**

Les jumeaux doivent avoir entre six et huit ans (je pense) dans ce chapitre.

Quand il y a des /, ça veut dire que les jumeaux parlent en même temps, mais ne disent pas la même chose.

Les phrases en italique normal sont des pensées, et celles en italique gras sont diverses informations données par le jeu.

Bref, profitez bien de la lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre passée**

* * *

_**Les Shinigamis sont les gardiens spirituels du monde humain.**_

_**Ils surveillent et protègent les âmes de ce monde, bonnes ou mauvaises.**_

_**Les bonnes sont guidées vers la Soul Society… la société des âmes.**_

_**La Soul Society peut en gros se diviser entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai.**_

_**Le Seireitei est au cœur de la Soul Society. On y trouve l'aristocratie et les Shinigamis.**_

_**Le Rukongai entoure le Seireitei. C'est le quartier pauvre de la Soul Society.**_

_**C'est pourtant là que règne la plus grande liberté et il abrite la majorité des âmes du royaume.**_

_**Mais le Rukongai est attaqué.**_

_**Les Hollow, des esprits corrompus qui ne peuvent reposer en paix, ont lancé une attaque surprise.**_

_**Et trois Shinigamis accourent vers le Rukongai…**_

* * *

« Capitaine Suzunami, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la patrouille qui nous a appelés à l'aide » dit Aizen Sosuke, vice-capitaine de la 5ième division, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et portant une paire de lunette.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Allez, Urahara ! » Répondit le dit capitaine.

Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge foncé qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou, encadrant son visage plat et des yeux d'un noir profond… tout en Seigen Suzunami inspirait le respect dû à un capitaine dont il portait fièrement l'haori blanc sur ses larges épaules.

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on forcé à accompagner la 5ième Division pour une mission de sauvetage ? » Se plaignit le troisième homme, Kisuke Urahara avait beau être capitaine de la 12ième division, il n'avait rien à voir avec son homologue, que ce soit de par ses cheveux blonds en bataille ou de son apparente nonchalance.

« Tu étais le seul capable de nous assister, Aizen et moi. » lui répondit son ami.

« C'est un cas d'urgence, Capitaine. Cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère. » s'inquiéta le vice-capitaine.

« Je préfère quand ce sont les jeunes éléments qui s'en chargent. Moi, je veux continuer mes recherches. » Continua de geindre le grand savant.

« L'entraînement des jeunes recrues fait partie de notre travail. » lui rappela Aizen en se référant aux jeunes shinigamis qu'ils étaient venus secourir.

« Je ne suis pas très bon pour ça. Je préfère la recherche. »

« Assez ! Je sens la présence de Hollow dans les parages ! » les interrompit le capitaine de la 5ième.

« Il y en a six… Non, sept ? Ils sont trop nombreux !

- Beaucoup trop pour la patrouille. Il leur faut absolument de l'aide. Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » s'inquiéta Suzunami. Malgré son aire grave, il avait toujours été très attentif envers ses subordonnés.

« Où est Yoruichi quand on a besoin d'elle ? »

Les trois Shinigamis disparurent alors pour réapparaitre face au groupe de Hollow, prêts à porter secours à leurs camarades, mais il était trop tard…

« Non ! » s'écria Seigen à leur arrivée.

« La patrouille… Décimée. » Réalisa avec tristesse Aizen, mais il se reprit bien vite : « Ils ont réussi à attirer six Hollows dans cet endroit inhabité pour minimiser les dégâts. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain.

- Quelque chose m'échappe. Les Hollows n'agissent jamais en groupe. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils viennent de faire ici. » s'interrogea le scientifique.

« Nous y réfléchirons plus tard. Pour l'heure, il faut venger la mort de nos hommes ! » déclara le rouge, prêt à en découdre.

« Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Allons-y ! Et nous devons trouver où se cache le septième Hollow. » dit Urahara avec froideur.

Commença alors un rapide combat vite gagné par les Shinigamis, après tout, que pouvaient faire six misérables petits Hollows face à deux capitaines et un vice-capitaine des Treize divisions des armées de la Cour.

« Voilà qui règle le problème. » dit le capitaine blond une fois tous les hollows exterminés.

« Aizen, tu restes ici pour monter la garde.

- Compris.

- Urahara, viens avec moi. Il faut trouver l'autre Hollow. » ordonna le rouge toujours pas calmé.

« D'accord. J'imagine que c'est lui le chef du groupe. » se dit le scientifique.

* * *

Dans une petite "maison" du Rukongai, un énorme hollow s'en prenait à deux enfants, un frère et une sœur. Le hollow leva son bras et l'abaissa sur la fillette terrifiée dans un coin de la pièce.

« Aaargh ! » gémit le petit garçon qui s'était interposé entre le monstre et sa sœur pour la protéger.

« Fujimaru !

- Hé, hé, hé. Mais qui voilà ? C'est le petit héros ! Tu penses pouvoir protéger ta sœur ? » rit le montre sous les yeux horrifiés de la fillette. « Vous êtes deux âmes intéressantes. Des "jumeaux", c'est comme ça que l'on vous appelle, c'est ça ? »

- M-Matsuri… » s'inquiéta Fujimaru, toujours au sol.

« Vous savez, je me spécialise dans la connaissance des âmes rares. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de dévorer les vôtres ! D'abord le plus âgé. Lequel est-ce, toi ou ton frère à moitié mort ? » dit le monstre, plus menaçant que jamais.

C'est à ce moment que les pressions spirituelles des shinigamis se firent sentir.

« Les voilà ! » s'exclama Matsuri.

« Ah ! Les Shinigamis arrivent. Je sens qu'une forte pression spirituelle en émane ! » se dit le hollow, et, se retournant vers les enfants : « N'oubliez pas mon nom ! Un jour le Mangeur fou reviendra pour dévorer vos âmes ! » les mit-il en garde avant de s'enfuir.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que les deux capitaines arrivèrent.

« Il s'est échappé ! » ragea Suzunami.

« Je ne sens plus sa présence. » c'est alors qu'Urahara remarqua la présence de deux enfants : « Hein ? »

Seigen se tourna dans la direction vers laquelle regardait son collègue et découvrit, à son tour, ébahi, la triste scène celle d'une fillette blonde portant un kimono rose et serrant contre elle un garçonnet aussi blond qu'elle au kimono bleu, évanouit dans ses bras. C'est alors que la fillette leva sur eux un regard décidé, elle ne laisserait pas son frère mourir.

« Le hollow l'a eu ? » lui demanda doucement Suzunami pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Il est encore vivant. » dit simplement la petite fille.

_« __Hmmm… Avec de telles blessures, il risque fort d'y rester. »_ réalisa Urahara.

« Il est encore vivant ! » répéta l'enfant décidée à ne pas perdre son frère aujourd'hui. Elle était prête à tout y compris à défier deux capitaines si cela pouvait le sauver.

Suzunami réfléchit quelques instants sous le regard d'un bleu pur et déjà envoutant malgré le jeune âge de la petite.

« Urahara, occupe-toi de la fille. Je me charge du garçon. » déclara-t-il à la surprise de son compagnon et pour la plus grande joie de la petite.

« Oh, merci, Capitaine ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Rassure-toi, petite. Ton frère va s'en sortir.

- Merci !

_« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Même si une équipe de premier secours était là, je me demande s'ils seraient capables de le sauver. »_ pensa le capitaine de la 12ième division.

* * *

Des voix, il entendait des voix, mais à qui appartenaient-elles ? Il l'ignorait.

« Voilà, il va aller mieux. » c'était une voix féminine.

« Il a déjà repris des couleurs. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. » Cette fois, c'était une voix d'homme.

« J'espère ! »

Cette voix là, il la connaissait, c'était celle de sa sœur, mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle était anxieuse, inquiète, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il devait arrêter ça. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et fut éblouit par la lumière.

« Nnh… »

« Oh ! » s'exclama une gracieuse jeune femme.

« Hmm ? »

« Bonjour. » lui sourit la femme.

« Mmm… J'ai sommeil. » se peignit Fujimaru après quelques minutes de silence.

« Réveille-toi, Fujimaru ! Allez, réveille-toi ! » l'enguirlanda sa sœur, énervée par sa réaction.

« Hein ? Oh, c'est toi, Matsuri. » Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oh, arrête de faire l'idiot ! Réveille-toi et remercie Seigen et Konoka, veux-tu ? » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? Seigen ? Konoka ? » Il ne comprenait rien, qui étaient Seigen et Konoka ? « Que m'est-il arrivé ? Et où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il à sa jumelle.

« Un Hollow t'a attaqué. Tu as failli y rester. Mais Seigen et Konoka t-on sauvé ! » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh… Eh bien, heureusement que tu vas bien, Matsuri.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu ferais mieux de penser à toi plutôt qu'à moi, pour changer.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu es ma petite sœur.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes jumeaux, alors il n'y a pas de plus jeune ou plus vieux !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je serai toujours ton grand frère !

- C'est ça. » finit par abdiquer Matsuri pour qu'il arrête.

Fujimaru regarda alors l'homme, qu'il supposait être Seigen.

« Je, euh…

- Si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, c'est Konoka et ta sœur. Je n'ai fait que mon travail de Capitaine, je t'ai ramené ici.

- Capitaine ?

- Oui. Je suis Seigen Suzunami, Capitaine de la 5ième Division des armées de la cour.

- Seigen Suzunami ?

- Et tu es ici chez moi. Tu as dormi pendant un jour entier.

- Cela fait seulement un jour depuis que le hollow m'a attaqué ?

- Oui.

- Oh. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi bien plus longtemps.

Un petit rire lui rappela de la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux rouges séparés sur le côté, avec seulement le côté droit de sa frange sur le front, et de sombres yeux verts. Elle portait une pince à cheveux en forme d'une fleur sur le côté droit, qui reposait sur son épaule, et un kimono rose pâle avec un tissu rouge autour de sa taille.

« Konoka, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Konoka Suzunami.

- Konoka Suzunami ?

- Heureuse de te rencontrer, Fujimaru Kudo. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais j'ai guéri tellement vite, j'avais l'impression que ce hollow m'avait gravement blessé au dos.

- Oui, ça a plutôt bien guéri. J'ai essayé de ne pas laisser de cicatrice.

- Hé, c'est vrai. C'est toi qui m'as soigné ?

- Oui.

- M-merci.

- Cela a dû être une expérience traumatisante ! Mais maintenant, tu es à l'abri. Essaie juste de te remettre d'aplomb rapidement.

- D'accord.

- Sinon, où sommes-nous ?

- Au Seireitei. Tu es à la résidence des Suzunami.

- Au Seireitei ?

- Le Seireitei est au centre de la Soul Society. C'est là que vivent les nobles et les Shinigamis.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu es un Shinigami ?

- Non, je ne suis pas un Shinigami.

- Une noble, alors ?

- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Mais la vie ici est relativement modeste.

- Oh.

* * *

_**Nous devons nos vies au seigneur Seigen et à dame Konoka.**_

_**Qui sait ce qui serait advenu de nous s'ils ne nous avaient pas sauvés.**_

_**Mais surtout, je suis heureux que Matsuri soit saine et sauve.**_

_**Nous sommes chez Seigen, et dame Konoka est sa sœur.**_

_**J'ai été gravement blessé, mais dame Konoka a pu me soigner.**_

_**Je me demande comment elle a fait tout ça en un seul jour. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.**_

* * *

Le lendemain, les Suzunami reçurent la visite d'Urahara :

« J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Konoka, je peux avoir d'autres pommes ? » demanda Fujimaru un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi aussi ? » réclama Matsuri.

« D'accord, mais partagez-les ! Tenez. » dit Konoka en leur apportant un grand plateau plein de pommes.

« Mmm, miam ! / J'adore les pommes ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux.

«Ouah ! » Urahara était vraiment surpris de voir cet enfant qui, quelques jours plus tôt était à l'article de la mort, plein de vie.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? Comme si de rien n'était, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Plutôt ! En parfaite santé après seulement deux jours ! » rit le blond. « Comment est-ce possible, Konoka ? » la questionna-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

« Urahara. » l'avertit Seigen d'une voix pleine de menaces.

« Bon, bon, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux conserver la part du mystère. Mais j'ai une suggestion, si vous me le permettez. »

« Une suggestion ? » Seigen s'attendait au pire.

« Que diriez-vous de les recueillir ?

- Ici ?

- Bien sûr ! J'y pense depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici. » intervint la sœur Suzunami, tout sourire.

« Mais tu es sûre que ça ira ?

- Seigen, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Théoriquement, introduire des habitants du Rukongai au Seireitei est interdit… Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, Konoka, alors je suis prêt à la faire.

- Bonne nouvelle ! Les enfants, vous aimez Seigen et Konoka, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, oui ! / Ils sont super ! » répondirent-ils au même moment.

« Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Vous pouvez rester ici avec nous !

- Youpi !

- Super ! On va pouvoir rester avec Konoka ! »

_« Voilà qui règle le problème. Pour le moment, en tout cas. »_ se dit le scientifique blond.

« Il reste des pommes ? » demanda le garçonnet.

« Vous avez déjà avalé toutes les pommes ? Rien qu'à vous deux ? » S'étonna le blond.

« Oui. Mais j'ai encore faim. »

« Moi aussi ! » intervint Matsuri.

_« Hmm. Un bon appétit est signe d'une puissante force spirituelle. Dans ce cas… »_ réfléchit-il._ « _Dites, les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer… »

* * *

La nuit était tombée, les jumeaux étaient sur le toit de la demeure Suzunami, observant les étoiles.

« Donc… » commença Matsuri.

« Hmm ?

- Tu crois qu'on peut devenir des Shinigamis ? Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'a dit Urahara.

- Oui… Des Shinigamis, hein ?

- Il a dit qui si on devient des Shinigamis, on pourra rester vivre chez Konoka et Seigen. Mais tu crois qu'on est capable de battre des Hollow, et tout ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis sûr qu'on va y arriver. Si on reste avec Konoka et Seigen, on trouvera bien un moyen de les remercier pour leur aide.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On va devenir des Shinigamis !

- Ouais !

* * *

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plut !

Merci à Chloé pour la correction !

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, pardon pour ça ! et j'espère à bientôt !


End file.
